


Pretty In Pink

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, Claims Table, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap tickles Dick’s funnybone.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 17, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 17, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 570  
> This was written for ’s [June/Mood Challenge.](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/442597.html) The claim I chose was "Giggly," and the person was Dick. :)  
> Also, I couldn’t help but give this one a Golden/Silver Age feel. ;)

Bruce scrubbed as hard as he could, letting the hot water run all over his body. Grimacing, he used the washcloth _everywhere_ , and stuck his head under the stream of water yet again. He had to get clean, damnit!

Finally he shut off the water, grumbling about prunes, dried his body, and walked out of the bathroom into the master bedroom while drying his hair with a big, fluffy towel. The sound of laughter reached his ears and he lowered the towel, glaring at the bed.

“What are _you_ giggling about?”

Dick’s eyes were streaming with tears. His grin lit up his whole face. Wearing nothing but briefs and a T-shirt far too small for him, he was stretched out on their bed, leaning against the headboard and gasped, “The _look_ on your face when that giant cake exploded! Oh, Bruce, you should have seen it!”

“I was there, remember?”

“I meant the sight of you, the dread Batman, all covered in pink frosting!” Dick held his stomach, laughing again.

“Hmph.” Bruce returned to drying his hair. “Remind me to be out of town next year when the city sponsors a huge birthday party for itself in the park.”

“Could the city help it if the Trickster decided that it would be funny to blow up the birthday cake?”

“I guess we can consider ourselves lucky that this new villain, the Trickster, is more interested in sophomoric jokes than killing people.” Bruce tossed the towel into the hamper and crossed his arms, trying to look stern.

Dick gesticulated wildly. “It was all so _diabolical!_ That crazy punster led you up to the top of the cake with the giant cherry and then, _boom!_ you were sailing through the air and _so_ pretty in pink!”

Bruce glared again, shaking his head at his young lover’s merriment. The explosion had been actually mild, just a huge _whuff!_ of air that sent the giant cake flying into pieces. Everyone had been safely far enough way not to get hit, except for him, of course.

And Dick? His faithful partner, loyal Robin, lovely lover, had only gotten a few dollops of frosting on him while he, Batman, had been drenched in the stuff. He remembered the overpowering scent of cherry from the cake itself and the frosting. The cherry? It had bounced, then rolled, to a stop a few feet away from him.

“Do you know what this’ll do to my image?” Bruce grumbled.

“Aww, Bruce, I can’t help it if you’ve become the Pink Batman.” Dick wiped his eyes as his giggles started up again.

That was it! Bruce growled and leaped onto the bed, catching his giggling lover as he rolled him around on the bed, nipping his throat and quickly pulling off the briefs and T-shirt. Dick’s long legs wrapped around his thighs and his arms slipped around his neck.

He sniffed and ran a hand through Bruce’s hair. “Mmm, you smell like birthday cake!” At the roll of Bruce’s eyes, Dick tightened his hold. The joy of laughter sparkled in blue eyes and he said, “Just think, you got your cherry popped today!”

For a moment, astonishment froze Bruce, then he growled, “I’ll show you about popping cherries, boy!”

The giggles became full-blown laughter as the two wrestled on the bed, Bruce joining in the merriment.

They both decided that cherry was one of their favorite flavors from now on.


End file.
